In recent years, with the rapid development of technology, mobile products with biometrics have gradually entered people's life and work. Fingerprint recognition technology receives significant attention due to its capability in identifying people's identity. Area type and swipe type fingerprint recognition technologies based on silicon-based process have been integrated into mobile products, and fingerprint recognition technology in the field of display will be the focus of people's future attention.